Children of the night
by Scout017
Summary: Zyon always dreamed of going to South America. Unexpected events carry him to meet the dragon riders, and a new friend for life that could change everything.


AN: This is my first requested story. I've been working in it for about a week or two, and I've already have half of the story planned out. If you enjoy it, be sure to follow and fav so you will know about the updates. Reviews including critiques, jokes, cooking recipes, questions, comments, ideas, suggestions or whatever are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

1\. Let's fly to our destiny

* * *

 _Many years ago, the world was ruled by magnificent and powerful creatures, able to breathe fire and to soar through the blue skies. They were known by the humanity as Dragons._

 _There was more than one kind of Dragon, there was such a huge variety of them in size and shape. But the most powerful species from them all, was the Night Fury. These species was the absolute power, the Alpha of Alphas, and their word was the law. They were feared by all who knew of their existence, for their were almost invincible and only the bravest dared to face such creature. But for hundreds of years, there was never any knowledge of a single human capable of taming this beast._

 _As a result, the fear spread through generations like the wind, and the humans decided to end with their existence once and for all. The Night Fury were the first ones to be haunted down, one by one. The few remaining were forced to hide from the world, to keep themselves safe from the war between Dragons and the humanity._

 _That way, the Night Fury were considered extinct by almost all the lands of the archipelago for hundreds of years, and they managed to survive. The Night Fury split into groups all around the world, choosing strategic points to build their nests where no one would think of looking. Scout groups were constantly leaving fake clues around the archipelago, to confuse humans about their supposed location. And the Dragons that knew about them, vowed to never spill their secret or their hideout, promising to take the secret with them to their grave._

 _With a lot of work and difficulty, this method worked out and the Night Fury's population grew back to what once it was._

 _Until one night all that changed._

* * *

10 YEARS AGO

A little six year old girl played with her dolls, brushing their hair. She had black hair arranged into a small side braid, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore a brown sleeved shirt, a matching skirt that reached her knees, dark green leggings, and brown furred boots. The little girl was playing alone in her room, when she heard a sound that startled her, followed by voices that came from outside.

"Heather! Come on, come and play with us!"

Heather stood up from her bed and ran to her window. Two boys and two girls waved at her, and she waved back. Giggling, she ran outside to meet her friends.

"What took you so long?" Thorn asked.

"What are we playing today?"

"Hide and seek!" Alvis replied. "It's Freya's turn to count!"

"What?" The little girl moved her blonde hair away from her face and crossed her arms, pouting. "That's not fair, I always count!"

"I say it's Thorn's turn to count!" Liv exclaimed, and everyone else agreed. The little boy grumbled, but started to count from 1 to 30 while the others searched for a place to hide. Everywhere on the island was available, except for the decks and the houses. Even the farms were available.

Heather ran away through the woods, and only stopped when she was out of breath. She looked around for a place to hide, and saw something at her left. It was dark and rocky, but the perfect place to hide. A cave. Besides, there was no other hideout near the place she was. She hid in the cave. No one would think about coming here to find her. She would win the game with ease.

To make sure she was not seen, she went deeper into the bottom of the cave. She wasn't afraid of the dark, since the sunlight managed to reach the most remote corners of the place. She laughed at herself as she ran without looking where she was going, and suddenly stumbled. She fell to the ground hitting her knees, hands and elbows, letting out a cry of pain as she sat up.

"Waaaaa! Waaaaa!"

Heather stopped when she heard a strange sound that sounded like a baby crying. She turned around, and realized where the sound came from.

It was not a human baby, but a baby dragon.

Heather gasped as she stared at it. She remembered what her parents had told her about dragons, and she knew about the war between them and the Vikings that had lasted for three hundred years until now. Dragons were dangerous creatures.

But the little girl couldn't help feeling immense curiosity over the little dragon, who looked harmless. It didn't looked to her like the ferocious dragons his parents had told him about. This little dragon looked totally adorable that even she could pet it.

Slowly, she knelt before the dragon and took it with her hands very carefully. She put it on one arm and cooed it as she stroked it with her other hand.

Little by little, the little sleek dragon stopped crying, and even began to purr at the touch of her as if it were a cat.

Heather giggled. Maybe other dragons were bad and ugly, but not this one. It - she was good, and very pretty. Her scales were black as night and her eyes blue-sky, Heather's favorite color.

"You're pretty," she said to the dragon, who tilted her head at the girl, as if wondering what pretty meant. "Where is your mom? Is she gone?"

To her surprise, the dragon began to make sad noises at the mention of a mother. Heather gasped again. Maybe she did not have one!

"Shhh, shhh. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Heather assured the little dragon and began to imitate what her mother did when it was bedtime. She began to hum a lullaby while she rocketed her to sleep.

Almost immediately the dragon calmed down at the sound of her voice, and the purr returned. Heather hugged her affectionately.

Slowly, she put the dragon in her bag, and making sure she was comfortable, Heather headed back to the camp as she kept humming.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

He was more than ready, finally the day that he had waited for so long had arrived. Today, Zyon would finally travel to South America.

Since he was a child he had dreamed of going there, he was attracted by cultures from other parts of the world, so for his birthday present his parents gave him two plane tickets to South America. For them there was no problem, fortunately the economy in the family was so good that if they wanted to buy an island, they could do it without worries. However, Zyon's family didn't misuse the money. It was one of the few families who helped poor people and didn't use the money to buy luxurious things just to boast.

"Do you have everything? Did you check your things before coming to the airport?" His mother's voice snapped Zyon back to reality.

He looked at his mother, Kem. She was a good and kind woman, who cared about her children. Zyon did not know a woman who could be more loving than her. He smiled.

"Sure mom, I got everything," he told her.

"And anyway mom, if he missed something... screw it. Sorry bro, suffer, but you know that's what brothers are for," James said, leaning an elbow on Zyon's shoulder and showing a toothed grin. "To rely on each other. Ya know what I mean?"

Zyon only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and no, I'm pretty sure I've got everything."

"That's not truuuee," Sapphire sang. Zyon stared at her with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, did he forget?" James played along, a smirk appearing on his face. Zyon tensed.

"Forget what?"

The siblings looked at each other with a knowing look, before Sapphire revealed what she was hiding behind her back. Zyon gasped.

"My camera! Give it back!"

Sapphire and James bursted out laughing as Zyon walked to them and took it. He couldn't believe they did it again. But he should know, that's what they always did and they never meant any harm. They just liked to mess up with him, since he was the youngest sibling.

"Would you two just leave him alone and behave yourselves for five minutes?" Amelia, the oldest sibling from the four shook her head. "I swear at this point I'm doubting if you two would survive on your own."

"Hey!" They exclaimed in unison. The others laughed.

Suddenly Zyon felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see it was his dad.

"Hey champion, ready to go?"

"Yeah... a little nervous and very excited, to be honest, but more than ready," he admitted.

"Aww. Somebody's scaaared," Sapphire teased.

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes you aaare," Sapphire and James sang in unison.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two," her mother cut them off. "It's time to go. Be safe, son." Kem gave Zyon a peck on the cheek and hugged him one last time, trying to hold back the tears.

"I will, mom," he told her.

"Yeah, be safe little brother," James said as he messed his brother's hair. Zyon only pushed him away, he was not so little anymore.

"You better don't cause any trouble while I'm away with dad."

"Why do you ask?" Sapphire asked, feigning not to know what he was talking about. The two siblings put their best innocent faces and Zyon only shook his head at them. One day they were going to get in some serious trouble.

Amelia walked forward and gave he youngest sibling a hug, before placing a hand on Sapphire and Jame's shoulders, walking away with them.

"C'mon son," his father said. They looked back one last time, before grabbing his things and walking towards the line of people who were about to aboard the plane. They gave their tickets to a woman and after checking their things were in order they finally went aboard.

Once they found their sits, Zyon took his notebook out and flipped through the pages. The notebook was full of photos from other places and newspapers articles about important history events. But the last pages were in blank, and he was saving them for what he would find in South America.

"What are you thinking, Zyon?" his dad asked.

Zyon turned towards him. "Nothing, I was just wondering about the things I would see when we arrive. Amira says that it's amazing, there are animals we don't have in Dayton and the food is delicious."

"Amira? She's a friend of yours, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's from Latin America, so she knows a thing or two. She also says that most people in South America speaks Portuguese or Spanish, but that there should be no problem about the language. Some of the people understands English, so it should be fine."

"Either way, remind me to buy a Spanish dictionary by the time we get there. We've got enough to deal with as it is."

"Sure dad," Zyon said as he wrote a reminder in his notebook.

Ten minutes later the airplane's door finally closed, and a woman started to give instructions in case of an emergency. Zyon put his belt on and opened the window. He wanted to see how the plane took off. Excitement ran through his body, it was finally happening! He couldn't believe it!

 _South America,_ he thought _, here I come._


End file.
